A fairing is customarily secured to a submarine by first welding a plurality of steel anchoring structures in place on the outer side of the hull and then securing the fairing to the anchoring structures. The anchoring structures frequently include a contoured plate matching the contour of the fairing and are generally rather complex. A much simpler fastening method would be to secure the fairing on studs which could be rapidly and easily welded in place with a conventional electric stud welding gun. It is required that the studs be corrosion resistant. One of the most widely used materials for corrosion resistance in marine applications is Inconel, a nickel alloy (Inconel is a trademark of The International Nickel Co., Inc.). Unfortunately, however, Inconel studs applied with a stud welding gun do not form satisfactory welds with steel. Cracks occur in the weld metal immediately upon cooling, leading to early failure of the weld under stress.